Currently, when a call arrives at a user's telephone, the telephone always rings. The user determines whether to answer the telephone call by using caller ID or listening to a message left by the calling party on the user's answering machine. Caller ID does not always identify the calling party, however. Therefore, the user may have to listen to the message to determine the identity of the calling party. When the user is expecting a telephone call, the user may have to listen to many messages before answering the expected call.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that forwards calls only when an expected call is detected.